


How they could have met

by The_Opal_Essence



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Opal_Essence/pseuds/The_Opal_Essence
Summary: This is just based off of the trailers. I hadn't seen the movie before I wrote this. This is how I thought that MK and Nod could have met.  It's only light shipping for them, nothing concrete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this three years ago and boy does it show. Anyways, I hope whoever reads this still enjoys it.

How they could have met

 

Her dad had dashed out to the forest because he thought he had seen something on one of his cameras.  It was probably a leaf or a bug or something.  How can he believe in something he hasn’t seen?  She knew the whole ‘just because you haven’t seen something doesn’t mean it’s not there’ lesson that he always said, but sometimes there really isn't anything there.

Sitting around in her old room, listening to music on her I-pod (instead of bat noises like her dad), wasn’t the most fun thing to do in the world.  She soon grew bored.  Looking outside, she saw the storm clouds growing darker. 

Her dad had been in the woods for a few hours now.  She was worried about him, even though he knew what he was doing.  Probably. 

Still, it was a really bad storm, unlike any she had seen before.

‘I’m probably going to regret this later’ she thought as she threw her I-pod onto her bed (forgetting to shut it off) and ran into the woods to look for her dad. 

“Dad!” she yelled, but he must have been somewhere else because he didn’t respond.  He was probably observing the storm pattern and how it could relate to his delusional theory on warriors protecting the forest. 

She continued looking for him, going further and further into the wild.

Lightning flashed.  Thunder rumbled.  Leaves were blown off of trees.

Looking around, she realized that she didn’t know where she was.  She tried retracing her steps, but was getting more lost with every twist and turn in the forest.  Feeling lost, she sank down to her knees in defeat.  Waiting for her dad to find her was her only option.

She suddenly saw something glowing in the darkness of the storm.  Her hands grabbed the glowing pod as it flew by her. 

The pod started to glow even brighter, causing her to close her eyes for a moment before suddenly being whisked into the air and spinning in the wind with the growing pod being the only thing she could hold onto.

When she came back to the ground, she suddenly felt really tired.  It was pretty late.  She could rest her eyes for a minute.  Her dad would find her soon.  And with that, she fell asleep.

 

A bit later…

He knew that he shouldn’t have gone so far from Moonhaven after the Boggin’s attack, but they had to find the pod.  The future of their world was depending on it. 

And there he was being chased by a few Boggins on crows, leaping from branch to branch in an effort to lose them, the storm from before not making it any easier to grab one.  He almost missed it, but was able to grab the branch. 

His grip slipped and right where his arm had been before, there was a Boggin arrow, rotting the tree where it had struck.  

He knew that free falling to the forest floor wasn’t the best idea, so he pulled himself up, barely missing the two arrows that whizzed past. 

One crow flew towards him and the wind from its wings caused him to fall off.

Luckily there was a branch hanging down that he could grab in order to slow his fall.  Leaves kept hitting him in the face as he slid down, almost making him let go.

He stopped falling and took a moment to catch his breath hanging a safe distance above the ground.

Suddenly, he heard something above him say “Ow!  That hurts!” 

Looking up, he saw what had stopped his fall: a slug.  The slug started sliding down the branch due to the extra weight while saying “Those are my eyes!  Seriously dude, you gotta let go.  Le’ go, le’ go, le’ go, le’ go, le’ go!” and they were free-falling.

 

Meanwhile...

Waking and standing up, she looked around.  Everything looked wrong. 

The ‘tree’ she was leaning against looked more like a sapling, and behind that was an oak tree that seemed as taller than a California redwood.  She was still holding onto the pod, but it was much larger than it was before. 

‘What?  This has to be a dream.’ She thought while she continued to take in her surroundings.

Above her, two supersized crows seemed to be chasing something in the tree she was under. 

One of them swooped down towards her with a monstrous caw allowing her to see just how large these birds were.  She quickly scurried back under the sapling she had woken up under.

‘I’m asleep,  I am so asleep.  How else could this have happened?  People don’t just shrink.  You’re dreaming.  Just go along with it and everything will be fine and you’ll wake up soon.’

She heard someone suddenly yell “Ow!” above her in the tree.  The crows were nowhere to be seen now, so she felt safer coming out from under the sapling.

Looking up at the tree, she saw something moving on one of the low-hanging branches.  Whatever it was fell in front of her, making her take a few steps back.  She saw that what had fallen was a snail and a person that looked similar to some of her father’s drawings.

 

The two that had fallen got up and started yelling at each other.

“Why did you grab my eyes?  That hurt!” the animal said.

“If you had gone faster it wouldn’t have hurt as much.” The person responded.

“That’s kind of hard to do when you’re pulling on my brain!”

MK had been slowly backing away from them, but she stepped on a twig.  They turned towards the sound and finally noticed her.

“What’s going on girl?” the animal said.

“Talking snails.” MK said before continuing to back away. 

“Actually, I’m a slug.  No shell over here baby.” The slug said as he moved closer to her.

“No offense Mub, but I think you’re creeping her out.” The teen said.

“Oh, sorry.” Mub said ad slid back a bit.

“Ok, what’s going on?  Where am I?  Who are you?” MK asked, starting to freak out at her present situation.

“You’re in Moonhaven.  I’m Nod and this is Mub.  What’s your name?”  Nod asked. 

“My name’s MK.” MK answered.  “What was that thing?”

“what, you’ve never seen a Boggan?  Someone had a happy childhood."

A crow was suddenly heard cawing nearby, making all three of them flinch.

 “We should get out of here.  More of those guys will be here soon.” Nod said.

“And how are we supposed to do that?” MK asked.

“Simple,” Nod whistled.  Two sparrows zoomed over to the group.  “We fly.”

“On those?” MK questioned.

“Do you have a better idea?” Nod asked as he climbed onto the backs of one of the sparrows.  “Come on.  You’re with us now.” He said as he helped MK get on behind him.

Mub had managed (somehow) to get on the other sparrow’s back.  “Let’s move it, people, before ugly comes back.”  He said as his bird took off into the forest.

MK and Nod’s bird took off into the sky.  “Woah.” MK said as she tried to keep her balance on the sparrow’s back.

“First-time flyer?” Nod asked.

“This whole bird riding thing is (pause) new to me.” MK said.

“Don’t worry.  It’s easy.  You’re with an experienced flyer.  Put your arms around me.” Nod told her.

“Umm, I just met you.” MK said.

“Ok, but you’re going to want to hold on to something.” Nod said.

“Still don’t know you.” MK commented as she did what he had originally told her to do just before the sparrow dived into the trees, causing her to scream.

The End 


End file.
